


Art for Biblionerd07's "it's actually like you're photoshopped"

by debwalsh



Series: Deb Gives Back [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Here's my art for Biblionerd07's adorable fake boyfriend with a twist story, "it's actually like you're photoshopped."  It's adorable - go read it!  I won this amazing story in Fandom Trumps Hate 2017.





	Art for Biblionerd07's "it's actually like you're photoshopped"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's actually like you're photoshopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784751) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> For more information on the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate auction, and the social justice and environmental charities it supports, go to <https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/> for more information and links to the auction going on now, 8-14Jan18!

Boyfriends Steve and Bucky enjoy a quiet moment at the holidays, away from the office environment where Steve can't admit that he and Buck are together. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My auction payment for this story was a donation to [the Southern Poverty Law Project](https://www.splcenter.org/), which is doing important work every day for endangered rights and vulnerable populations within the United States. They're fighting in the courts to preserve our freedoms and rights, and to hold back the tide of hate.


End file.
